


Coming Out To Ron

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally had enough Gryffindor courage to tell Ron that he was dating Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out To Ron

   It was a sunny day at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron were sitting at the lake, just talking.

   "Look Ron, I need to tell you something."

   Ron looked at his best friend, a small smile on his face. "You can tell me anything, mate."

   Harry didn't really believe that, but he continued on anyway. "I'm kinda seeing someone but I'm worried about telling you who, cause you're not gonna like it..." Harry started to play with his fingers, terrified to say anymore.

   "Just rip the bandage off, mate."

   "It's Draco Malfoy." Instantly Ron's face didn't have a smile on it.

   "Put the bandage back on. Put it back the fuck on. Look, mate, I don't care if you like guys, truly, but Malfoy, really?"

   "Sorry?"

   Ron shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, mate, don't be sorry. If he makes you happy, I'm happy."

   "Thank you Ron! Whew! Glad that's off my chest. You were the last for me to tell."

   "What?"

   "Nothing. Now, onto a new topic. You and Hermione..."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
